top of the world
by Jessiegal18
Summary: see what happens to Chloe and Derek


I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

PLEASE DON'T BE MEAN IT'S MY FIRST STORY. I TRIED MY BEST. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

Top of the world

Rain was slowly falling from the sky. The air was cold. On a road was a white van and in this white van there was a girl with dyed red hair, she was looking out the window to watch the rain fall. She slowly turned her head from the window to look at the boy, who was sleep with his head on her shoulder, she lifted her hand to brush away some hair that was hiding his beautiful face. She smiled and she looked up to look out the front windshield. We have now been on the run from the cabal group for a year now. Chloe and Derek have been together for two years now. I looked over at Simon who was busy drawing in his drawing pad and I looked at tori who is reading a book she bought at the last town we pasted while back. She leaned her head on Derek's head on her shoulder and she closed her eyes and fell asleep. "Chloe wake up we are at the cabin" she opened her eyes, a smile come to her face when she saw the love of her life face " ok" they both got out of the van and Chloe looked around, all she can see was trees. She looked forward and saw a cabin made out of hollow logs, her hand found Derek's and they walked into the cabin hand in hand. Later that night when everyone said good night they went into their rooms. The cabin was huge so everyone got their own room. After a while everyone was fast asleep expect Chloe, she was at her window looking at a ghost that was copping wood and stacking it on a old rusty wood stand, then out of nowhere a another ghost come out from the trees carrying a shotgun and pointed it at the other ghost and shot. Chloe hearing the shot covered her ears and closed her eyes. When she opened them she saw the ghost that was shot copping wood again. She turned as fast she could sneaked out of her room to Derek's room. She opened the door, "Derek are you wake Derek", she hear a grumble "I am now what's wrong are you alright"it was dark in the room the only light was the moon Chloe closed her eyes and shook her head no "come on get over here" Derek growled Chloe smiled and walked over to the bed and curled up in Derek's arms. Chloe laid with her back to Derek and his arms wrapped around her and she shifted to set her hands where Derek's was. She pulled one of his hands up to her heart and kissed it "good night Chloe " "good night Derek".

The sun shone thru the drapes in the window. She slowly opened my eyes. My eyes wondered over everything. She closed her eyes and she can feel Derek's heart beating against her back and his breathing. She looked down and saw she still held Derek's hand in hers. She loved how big it was and how tough but how gentle it feels in her hand. She turned to lie on her back. She stared at Derek, how gentle his face looks and how peacefully it is. She leaned in and kissed him gentle on the mouth and when she pulled away she laugh when she saw Derek smiling. She traced a finger along his upper lip. He started to move his hand that she was holding, he started to move his hand down to rest on her stomach and he started to slowly rub it gently. She leaned in "we should get up"

"No too tired"

"We have too your dad and tori and Simon and my aunt Lauren are out there now"

He grunts

"Come on you know we will be in trouble if we are found in bed together"

"We got clothes on"

"Well they will not care they will think we did it with clothes on"

"Ok then let's get up "

Chloe sat up and started to stretch. Derek ran his finger down her back, she moaned when he rubbed his hand on the middle of her back. He suddenly felt very hot considering it's the middle of December. "Chloe Derek get up we are leaving" both started at the sound of kits voice. Both groaned and got up and Derek quickly got his jean on over his boxers. When we enter the kitchen. Simon was pouring cereal into a bowl and tori was eating a apple with her face stuck in a book. Kit and Lauren were sitting at the table talking out plans. When breakfast was done everyone started to talk about what they were going to do for the day. Tori and Simon agreed on going to the small town nearby and Lauren and kit had to go to town to get some supplies. Chloe and Derek agreed on staying behind and "holding down the fort" as Chloe put it "what do you two plan on doing" Lauren asked while grabbing her coat. "do some exploring maybe collect some wood so we can have a fire tonight" "I have my cell phone with me so call if you need anything" said kit as he was checking his phone to make sure it was on. "And stay warm" they heard Lauren saying as she closed the door.

Chloe had her shoulder leaning against a tree when she felt a big strong hand slowly trailing from her hip to her stomach. She leaned back against his chest her breath caught in her throat. Derek trailed his other hand to rest on her hip and he started to rub it. She turned around in his arms "let's go back to the cabin" she said breathily Derek leaned down to kiss her and his hands reached down to her butt and grabbed it and he lifted her up so she can wrap her legs around his hips. He broke away from chole lips. She pouted for a moment then she started to kiss his neck. He ran as fast as he could to get to the cabin. When they got into the cabin. She had moved her hands from his shoulders to inside his shirt. He lowered her back to the ground and started to slowly ran his hands up her sides. She giggles laughing. She starts to tug on his shirt. Lifting up above his head then letting it fall to the ground. He lifted her shirt and let it fall to lie above his shirt then started to explore her body. She ran her hands down and up his back and chest. She pulled him to his bedroom. He picked her up to lean her pull her up against the wall she placed her hand half on his neck and half on his cheek. He smiled and lean in to kiss her and he pushed into her and she jumped up and manage to wrap her legs around his waist he grunted into the kiss. She reached behind her to grab the door knob that opened his door to his room and she leaned in to open the door Derek reached down to cup her butt and walked into his room and fell on the bed. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra and he grabbed it and throws it over his shoulder. She reached down to unbuckle his jeans and pushed them down as far as she can. He reached down to front of her jeans to slip his hand in and rubbed against her lips and she moaned into his kiss, he pulled out his hand and unbutton her jeans and pushed them down to her ankles. She kicked them off, Derek pulled away from her and pushed the rest of his jeans off and jumped back into the arms of Chloe. He leaned into her body, he used his hand to reach to trace her from her soft face cheek to her bottom cheek. He rubbed her between her legs, and pinched her clit, making her body arch in pleasure. He continued tease her clit with two of his fingers, while the other two penetrated her tight mound. Derek ministrations caused her hips to buck against his hardworking hand, meeting the thrust of his fingers in unison. She turned her head from side to side, biting her bottom lip trying to hold in her moans. Her insides squeezed his fingers tightly, showing she was close to climaxing, but before she could do that, he pulled his finger out of her, and smirked at her needy expression. Whimpering lightly in protest her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck pulling his face down to hers. She kissed him as if her life depended on it, her tongue entangled with his, she let one of her hands slide down his hard, admiring his body.

Holding his cock in his hand, he slid it up and down her wet slit, teasing her by pushing the head of his cock into her hot whole, then pulling out again. Her hips bucked against his cock, trying to get it fully into her body. He grabbed her hips, and held them down to stop her hips from moving, and chuckled lowly at her irritated expression. He leaned down over her till his lips were near her ear, and whispered. "Patience is a virtue." before thrusting his cock, into her tight cunt, filling her to the hilt. She cried out and arched her body against his at the sudden intrusion, and weaved her fingers through his hair, pulling his head down to her neck. His warm breath fanning the pale and smooth base of her throat. He pulled out and thrusted back into her hard, and quick, keeping this pace, Chloe gyrated her hips to match his. She lifted his head and kissed him fiercely, trying to dominate him in the kiss, but he pushed her tongue back and kissed her like he was going to eat her whole. His hand palmed her breast and tweaked her mulberry nipples hard, pulling on them in the process. She moaned loudly and threw her head back, breaking the the mind blowing kiss she shared with Derek. He sat up on his knees, and slipped his hands under her body, grabbing her ass, and spreading her cheeks. He pulled out and slammed into her harder, and she cried out tossing her head side to side, hands clawing at the floor. Feeling her tighten around him and near climax, he increased his speed, and slammed into her even harder, that she didn't know whether to cry out in pain or pleasure. So she pulled him down and silently cried out in his mouth. Her fast, hard, and warm breath fanned his face, while he did the same. He filled her cunt with his hot cum, and her juices dripped down his now limp staff.

After pulling out of her, he rested his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat as they both tried to come down from their high. Chloe wrapped her arms around him, holding him. He felt her shake as she laughed "so what got you all excited all of a suddenly" he wrapped his arms around her and smiled "it was the way you were standing by that damned tree". She shifted to kiss Derek on the forehead and she laid her head back down and shut her eyes.

Ok it was my first lemon story so please no mean comments but if you got suggests for me please leave a comment


End file.
